


Fairy Petals

by Kaidakei



Category: Disney Fairies, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Disney, Fairies, Gen, Ninjas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaidakei/pseuds/Kaidakei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura was born from a young girl's laugh. Now as a fairy, she is sent to Fire Land. As she makes her home in Fire Land, what kind of surprises will she meet? Tinkerbell- Naruto Styled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fairy Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Kaida- This is a crossover between Disney Fairies and Naruto. Though Sakura isn't my favorite character, she was the only girl I knew well enough to use her as the main character. This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net. So... I hope you enjoy it!!

_Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow?_   
_Who gives it light and color as the seasons come and go?_   
_Who helps all creatures, great and small to walk, to swim, to fly?_   
_Who crafts such tiny details? You might see them if you try_   
_For it’s all the work of fairies but they stay well out of sight_   
_For the first time that a baby laughs, a fairy’s life takes flight_

**[Chapter 1: A Fairy is born** ]

  
A young, black haired, baby girl was lying in her crib watching a butterfly soar around her room with such grace, almost like a bird. The insect’s wings were a pretty pink that had the young girl mystified. The mother had left the room for awhile to heat up some milk, and had not noticed the butterfly.

The baby, Himeka, slowly lifted an arm towards the butterfly. The butterfly flew towards her, landing on her nose instead, opening and closing its wings, making Himeka’s eyes cross. The insect’s legs danced on Himeka’s nose, the soft brush tickling her. Himeka opened her mouth wide and, if you were silent, you could hear a soft gurgle coming from the back of her throat.

The gurgle grew gradually louder until it morphed into a soft, high giggle. She kept laughing and laughing, her body quaking. The butterfly settled on her nose took off into the air again flying swiftly in a circle. Himeka ceased her laughter in favor of staring at the butterfly, curious of what it was doing.

The butterfly flew faster until all you could see is a ring of pink. Then, there was a bright flash and in place of the butterfly was a pink sparkle. The sparkle zipped around the room, then landing next to Himeka’s ear. Himeka, who had noticed that the butterfly was gone, began to cry only to stop when she had spotted the sparkle.

“Don’t cry. I’ll be back, I promise.” It whispered this into Himeka’s ear, voice sounding like jingling bells. The sparkle zipped back into the air and out the open window. Himeka mouth started to pull into a frown but decided against it as she remembered the sparkle's words. She may have not understood it but they felt comforting. Himeka’s eyes slowly drooped until they were closed completely.

At that moment, her mother came in only to find that Himeka was fast asleep. Shaking her head, with a smile on her face, her mother closed the window silently as to not wake Himeka.


	2. Sakura Haruno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura was born from a young girl's laugh. Now as a fairy, she is sent to Fire Land. As she makes her home in Fire Land, what kind of surprises will she meet? Tinkerbell- Naruto Styled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is in Sakura’s P.O.V but chapters after this will be in third person.  
> Bold sentences mean that "Inner Sakura" is speaking  
> Italicized sentences symbolize someone's thoughts.  
> ENJOY!!

**[Chapter 2: Sakura Haruno]**

I soared through the cold night air, feeling free as a bird. Well, as free as a sparkle of light could feel. The soft baby’s laugh still rang through my ears. Well, if I had ears, it would be ringing. Oh, how I loved that baby’s laugh, so soft and pure. It almost made me want to go back and play but I had a feeling I had somewhere else to go.

I flew over the bridge, past the big ship that reminded me of a pirate ship and towards two gleaming stars. Two stars meant I’d have to make a quick choice, left or right. When I couldn’t decide, I just let the wind take me to where it felt was correct. I flew to the star on the right, hoping it was the right choice, and then, in a blink of an eye, I was suddenly flying over a big island.

I floated down to the island, avoiding as much trees as I could. But because I was so amazed by everything around me, I was not paying much attention, so I did not see the cherry blossom tree in front of me. I promptly slammed into the cherry blossoms, feeling kind of silly that I didn’t see it. I kept going though (I pretty much didn’t have no choice. What was I going to do, just sit there?), the wind shaking off most of the cherry blossoms.

As I flew on, I could see lights turning on left and right. The odd thing was that the lights were in trees. I soon came to notice that they were houses! I had no time to question what kind of animal would need light in a tree, so I kept going. I soared over a field of white tulips, a light also switching on inside. In the tulips, I could see little people inside, which probably meant it was going to a town.

I kept on until I reached some kind of tree. Then, a small person with wings, (probably a girl, for girls are ever so gentle), guided me to the center of the tree where a small pool of light sat, glowing. On top of the pool of light was a circle of wood, which I had gently floated down to. Another person with wings, this time a boy, held a goblet filled with light and poured it onto me. I, then, realized it was dust not light that was falling on me.

I was about to ask the boy why he would be pouring glowing dust on me, which can be very dangerous if you’re allergic, when I felt warmth envelope my body. I could feel myself changing (not a painful change but those kind of changes that are quick and never hurt) and I was, soon, turned into a full fledge girl fairy. I looked around, wondering what had happened and what caused the magical experience. I spotted a nearby pool of water and eagerly crawled over to see what I looked like.

When I saw my reflection, my breath was taken away. Not to brag, but I looked pretty dang cute. I had on a bright pink dress that was ruffled at the bottom and stretched all the way to her ankles. My eyes shined emerald in the shimmering water. My long pink hair went down to my bottom and on the right side of my head sat a pink cherry blossom, which almost blended in with my hair. I was mentally thanking myself for slamming into that tree when I heard cooing behind me. When I glanced back, I saw many fairies sitting up on the branches, looking down at me.

‘ _Dang, am I that small?’_ I thought.

**‘They’re just admiring your hotness, Cha!’**

_‘Okay… what was that?’_ I said in my head, confused at the second voice that decided to just pop up.

**‘I’m your Inner Fairy, Cha!’** the voice answered back. I decided not to query it since I was already confused enough. I turned my attention back on the fairies behind me.

“H-Hi,” I said meekly, testing out my voice. Unsurprisingly, that just brought out more cooing from the crowd of fairies.

My head shot up as a flash of golden light weaved through the fairies. I faintly caught the words “Lady Tsunade” coming from nearby fairies. The light stopped a few feet in front of me, in the middle of four other people I, surprisingly, did not notice. The golden light spread until it formed a person, a woman to be exact. The light was so bright that I had to shield my eyes so I wouldn’t be blinded.

When the light had faded, a blond woman was floating there. The woman’s hair was pulled into two pigtails that ran down her back. On her head sat a golden crown. The woman’s wings were light gold as was the rest of her body. She had a small, bandage looking tank top and a golden jacket over it, not really covering much. But what I couldn’t help but notice, not to be rude, was that the woman had a giant bust. It took awhile for me to take my eyes off it.

“I hope you’re not looking at my breasts. I don’t need any more perverted comments about them.” The woman shot a look at a nearby boy fairy with dark black hair. She returned her gaze back to me after the boy looked away. I shook my head no, tearing my eyes off her boobs and directing them to her eyes, which I noticed were blue. The woman sighed, as if she was bored as hell (and she probably was).

“Born of laughter, clothed with cheer, blah, blah, blah. We’ve heard this enough already so let’s get to the point.” The woman said, crossing her arms.

_‘This is one rude fairy!’_ I thought.

**‘Yeah, she can’t treat us like that, Cha! Or else she better watch out!’**

“What is your name?” The woman asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Uh…” I reached up to scratch my head, wondering what my name should be. When my hand met the cherry blossom on my head, I had an incredible idea for a name. “Sakura! My name is Sakura.”

“Sakura, huh, let me guess, because you’ve got a cherry blossom?” I immediately turned red.

_‘I thought it was a good name!’_

**‘She’s just jealous!’**

_‘Will you ever go away?’_

**‘Only if I want to!’**

“Well, welcome to Konoha, home of the fairies in Fire Land. I am Lady Tsunade; you may call me nothing but that. You’re not hurt, are you? The last fairy had come with broken legs because it had a run in with a hawk.” I shook my head no.

“Good, now turn around and show me your wings.” Lady Tsunade floated down to me. I glanced over my shoulder, surprised to see clear wings on my back (A lot of things I’m not noticing today). They were so weightless I couldn’t even feel them. I faced my wings towards Lady Tsunade, who grabbed them gently but firmly. Soon my wings were filled with the light dust, making them stand up straight. Lady Tsunade stood back and nodded her head. I took the hint and fluttered my wings which, effortlessly, lifted me from the ground. I flew in a small circle, pleased with myself. I shot up into a twist in the air and floated back down to the ground, giggling.

As soon as I touched the ground, it lit up and small flowers popped up around me. Some fairies from the crowd came up to the flowers, each putting what they held in their hand into the middle of the flower.

“What am I supposed to do with these?” I asked with a confused look.

“Since you’re a new born, we have no idea what your specialty is. So, we’ve set up these for you to pick.” Tsunade motioned her hand over the small flowers.

“How will I know which is which?”

“Look kid, just go up and try to grab each one. You’ll know which one is right.” I decided not to comment and walked up to the first flower. In it was a drop of water in a shape of an orb. I looked up at the branch in front of it where about 20 fairies sat, smiling down at me. I smiled back, more confident, and tried to grab the water but before I could touch it the orb burst spraying me with water. My smile disappeared as I moved on to the next one.

The next flower had a sun shaped piece of light. I glanced at the fairies above it and observed two people, a boy and a girl, who looked like twins. The boy had long brown hair, which was pulled into a ponytail that reached to his back. He had bandages on his forehead but didn’t seem to have an injury there. He also had bandages down on his legs. He sat with his arms crossed, looking bored. Next to him sat the girl, who had short bluish hair that was kind of like a bob. She wore a jacket over a fishnet shirt. She had a slight blush on her face as she pushed her two index fingers together. She smiled a shy smile and nodded her head. What was most odd was that they both had clear, lavender eyes.

“Hurry up, kid. We ain’t got all day!” Tsunade yelled out. I looked back down at the light and reached out for it but, again, before I could reach it the light went out like a candle. I quickly moved on to the next one, each one failing to meet my touch. I noticed the odd symbols, a tornado, a shadow, wings, an animal, a flower and more.

I went through each one until I came to the last, all hope gone by then. I looked up to see the fairies, which were not many, and two boys quickly caught my eye. They were sitting in the front row, giving me the thumbs up. They, both, had goofy smiles planted on their faces. I smiled and looked down at the last specialty. It was a green colored hand that was floating up and down. From the hand came green light that shined.

I reached for the hand; hope creeping back into my eyes as my hands got closer and closer. Soon my hand connected with it and a huge, green light washed over me. And as soon as the light came, it went away. There was silence as the other fairies took in what just happened. Then the silence was broken by those two boys who jumped up and whooped out loud. After that, all the fairies had started cheering, clapping and stomping.

Tsunade flew down over to me, waving her hands to make the flowers disappear. “Congratulations, you are a healing fairy. You are one of the most important kinds since everyone needs healing once in awhile.” Tsunade said, smiling. She turned towards the two boys, glaring. “NARUTO, KIBA! Take a load off your stupidity and show Sakura what a healing fairy does and where she lives! Other healing fairies are welcome to come and greet Sakura if they want. Everyone else, you may go!”

Tsunade, then, disappeared with a flash of light. Everyone fluttered up and started to leave, some congratulating me on the way. The boys named Naruto and Kiba flew down to me, huge grins stretching across their faces.

“Welcome to the team, man…err woman!” A boy with brunette hair and red triangles painted on his cheeks grabbed my hand, shaking it up and down. He wore a hooded, leaf jacket with matching pants. After shaking her hand, he shoved his deep into his pockets. The other boy had blond, spiky hair and dark whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt made out of leaves with spikes cut into the bottom and the sleeves (A/N: I’m not very good at writing clothes). He had long pants that were painted black. On the back, you could see a bright orange swirl.

“Very smooth,” the blond said, rolling his eyes at the brunette then turning to face me. “Don’t mind him. He’s always trying to impress girls, but he always fails.” That remark earned the blond a hit on the head. “Shut up!” Kiba hissed. The blond stuck his tongue at the other boy while rubbing his head. “Anyways, I’m Kiba and that idiot over there is Naruto.” Kiba puffed out his chest proudly as he introduced himself.

“So you guys are fairies too?” I asked, immediately feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question. A look of horror spread across Naruto’s and Kiba’s face.

“Fairies. Oh, heck no! We are Sparrow Men not fairies.” Naruto spat out the word like it was bitter in his mouth.

I frowned, crossing my arms. “Well, what’s so bad about fairies?”

“They’re so girly. And they wear flimsy dresses and…” Naruto trailed off when he saw the look on my face. “Not that you’re girly. We think any person that’s in the healing specialty is awesome.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

“We are the healing fairies, come on and we’ll show you what we can do.” Kiba said, taking off, Naruto right behind him. I stared up at them, reluctant to fly with them.

“Well, come on!” Naruto yelled down, “You’ve got to see what we’ve got in stored for you!” A smile reappeared on my face. Feeling reassured, I fluttered my wings and flew after them.

_‘Today is going to be a long day.’_

**‘You’ve got that right, Cha!’**

_‘Shut up!’_


End file.
